


AIC

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Attempted Rape/Non-Con (ended bad for rapist), Attempted Seduction (failed badly), Attempted Sex (ended real badly), Attempted Sexual Assault (ended horribly), Awkward Sexual Situations, Cultural Differences, Don't know what else to warn you about or list/tag, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Gen, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Prevention Device (really hurts), Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink (kinda), Slightly Dark (not by much), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stomach Bulge (slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: There was good reason behind why one should never force a Temple Raised Primeling into their berth.  Megatron and others get to find out why it is not wise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> AIC- Ahulani Inviolable Cadmus
> 
> Word meanings:  
> Ahulani-heavenly shrine.  
> Inviolable-prohibiting violation; secure from destruction, violence, infringement, desecration, or unassailable.  
> Cadmus-dragons teeth  
> -  
> Pardon my spelling and grammar.
> 
> Ok that's all read and I guess enjoy.

Megatron was walking through the streets on his way back home room at the arena, not long ago he had battled in said arena and afterward went to the nearest bar to a hard drink and to find a berth partner for the night.

He hated the arena pleasure bots because many were used as a means to snuff out competition for other pit fighters or drug them a night before their next match, he almost suffered dearly from allow one into his berth once. They had drugged him only thing that kept him from losing the match he had the next day was that the pleasure bot didn’t drug him quite enough as they thought they would, of course the fight was the hardest he had ever had to fight.

Sadly _that_ pleasure bot wasn’t seen ever again in the arena after his fight, foolish as they were for trying that on him. But finding out that they were not _that_ bright was a very big disappointment. They tried to snuff him while they were riding his spike after the fight, pity for them he saw that coming and stabbed them straight through the spark not long after overloading into them.

That ruined his mood for that interface position alot after that, but up side was at least many other non-pleasure bots were eager to interface with him if he use his glossa and vocals the right way to woo them into his berth.

Of course this night not many were around for him to seduce at the bar many were couples already or other pit fighters, not his favorite picks so he left hoping to see a street sell bots that had no attachments to the arena.

Of course luck didn’t seem to be on his side tonight, so it seems it was one of those nights were Megatron would have to find pleasure from his servo much to his disappointment.

As Megatron was walking by one of the allies he heard someone talking.

“Oh come on little pretty, I assure you’ll like me drilling that tiny tight aft or yours open.” They say to someone they clearly were trying to seduce and was failing at doing, if the other’s reply was any indication.

“I’m afraid you are mistaking me for pleasure bot, I assure you I am not one. I insist you stop this pursuit of me at once.” They said and very even and non-amused tone.

Of course the mech that was trying and defiantly failing seducing was none other than Speeddrill, and mech that Megatron had beaten to slag in non-death matches.  
He was a questionably decent fighter in the arena when not drunk that is, but he was a favorite to a certain group mechs that pay to see him fight and that was why he was never put in a death match fight. Lucky for him really because a few mechs in the pits would snuff him due to offending them a time or three, Megatron being among that number that he had offended.

He had the gall to offer spiking Megatron not long after getting back from being patched up by the arena medic. Also after the very match he had pretty much smacked him around in; a violent punch to his faceplates sent him right back to medic. Namely by being dragged by his feet by two other pits fighters who witnessed the whole thing go down, and figured Speeddrill needed to sleep off the pain meds and most likely any highgrade still.

Truly it was amazing that Speeddrill was ever sober for a fight or at any given time!

“Ahh it’s ok to not be a pleasure bot and be with me! After all it’s not every day you can get fragged by a Pit fighter little pretty.” Speeddrill slurred.

“Please desist; I rather not have you come to regret forcing yourself on me.” They said.

Megatron had actually changed directions seeing that possibly Speeddrill might hurt the mech he was pursuing or get into more trouble than he normally did. Either way it was clear that this mech was and upper cast from how he spoke and actually said _please_! That was a foreign word to hear let alone use in Kaon! Unless it was truly meant of course, but it was normally used when someone wanted to get spiked hard as possible normally by a berth partner.   

Of course Megatron was bit frustrated by not getting any tonight, so he was up for beating the slag out of Speeddrill by begin glitch to this mech. Of course he paused when he heard a pained grunt come from the high caste mech.

“See pretty I’m strong enough to lift yah, now just open that tiny panel of yours and we can start having a good time.” Speeddrill said, as he manhandled them till he had him held up and pressed against the wall and forced between their legs.

Megatron mentally growled at seeing this once he was closer, he despised the act of rape done in any form! Speeddrill had just crossed a line that Megatron swore he never cross or allow to be crossed by another while he could do something about it!

“This is unwise stop!” The mech said in a panicked tone, only to earn laugh from Speeddrill who only released his spike and quickly and suddenly thrusted his hips forward.

Megatron began to rush seeing what just happened only to stop when Speeddrill screamed in pain and tried to back away only to scream louder.

“Stop moving you are only going to make it worse!” The mech that was pinned now clutched at Speeddrill to stop from falling backwards.

“Let go of me you sick little freak!” Speeddrill yelled and tried prying the mech from him.

“I would if you promise to not harm me further!” They said loudly right back.

“ Yes Yes, Fine fine, just let my spike go already!” Speeddrill begged and was then released by the high caste mech and he staggered back optics fully of tears and cupping his spike as if it would become hurt once more. “What the frag was that!” He screeched slightly as he tried getting his spike back within his sheath and behind his panels.

“It is an Ahulani Inviolable Cadmus or AIC, it is something all Temple Raised Primeling’s get when they come of age. It’s a defensive form of protection from forced interfacing.” They reply in a shaky manner.

“I don’t care what it’s called or what it’s for! I want to know what it did to my spike!” Speeddrill demanded while still staying away from the high caste mech now.

“It’s to protect me from being forced to interface.” They reply after catching their breath and closing up their panels.

“Yeah right what you got in that valve of yours is a set of sharpened denta!” Speeddrill snarls and took a step towards them.

“If so you sure you want to feel them again?” They asked and Speeddrill suddenly backed off shaking his head no. “Then leave me be, and go find a medic soon as possible.” They said in an even warning tone.

Speeddrill only stumbled off cupping his closed and yet hurt interface equipment that apparently been harmed for trying to force himself on this mech and once Speeddrill was out of sight did Megatron approach the assaulted mech.

“You clearly made your point to him.” Megatron said once he was close enough, only to the mech to flinch and look warily at him. “Relax I’m not here to harm you in fact I was going to assist you, but you handled that easily enough.” Megatron said with small chuckle only to stop when the mech looked away clearly not ok with what just happened.

“Thank you for your _delayed assistance_ , but if you do not mind I rather find place to retired _safely_ in. If you could point the way towards such place would be _enough_ of assistance for me _right now_ , so I can wash out the mech blood in my valve _privately_.” They said sternly making Megatron feel spurned and insulted.

“ _Excuse_ me for not jumping in fast enough to save you, but as I said before seems you handled it well enough on your own.” Megatron said back in an offended tone, the only frowns at him before taking in a deep breath and began walking away with tiny limp. “You know _maybe_ you should go see a medic yourself after that.” Megatron said as they began to leave.

“I am fine; I do not have any seals to lose. That and I rather find a place to rest and clean up, I have a rather _important_ day ahead of me if you do not mind.” They said in firm and not quite happy tone.

Megatron almost scoffed at the tone they took with him, only to think he really could not blame them nearly or partly getting raped anyone would not want to be near a strange mech or feme right then either.

“Wait, please. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Megatron said taking only one step after them, only to get them to look back at him and take one a nearly defensive stance, but clearly was listening. “Look I do _not_ believe in rape or support it and never will, I know what happened to you just now was that even if it was only done partly. Please allow me to assist you to make up for not doing so before.” Megatron said and after a few seconds the mech nods accepting his help.

With that Megatron assist the mech in walking out of the ally and back to the open street, neither said a thing for a while.

“So why is someone like you here in Kaon?” Megatron asked trying to start a conversation to ease the awkward tension between them.

“I’m here to see a Gladiator in the fighting pits.” They say simply.

“Well you met one already.” Megatron said calmly.

“Not _them_ , I mean a certain one…the champion.” They said which defiantly peeked Megatron’s interests.

“Oh and have you ever seen the Champion in person before?” Megatron asked, but knew the answer already was no.

“No I’ve heard of them speak, never seen them not even a video recording. I was not allowed to see footage of them only audio, also due to the recordings I could get from some very _questionable_ traveling trades mech.” He said carefully.

Megatron scoffed so the mech had to use the underground black market to get even an audio recording of him not a big surprise.

“Do not worry many in Kaon make use of the black market, it’s quite common here. Of course it’s still illegal _if_ you get caught.” He said simply hoping that didn’t unnerve the already skittish mech.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda inspired by this.  
> http://www.cnn.com/2010/WORLD/africa/06/20/south.africa.female.condom/
> 
> Not entirely of course, but small part of it really.
> 
> There will be more chapters.
> 
> Non Beta Read.


End file.
